Kaito x Gumi The Answer To Unrequited Love
by YukikazeRailgun
Summary: Will Gumi finally get the love that's she wanted for so long?


_Beeeeeeeeep! _The Alarm clock went off giving a small high pitched electric whine.  
"Mmmmmmmh…" Gumi lazily pawed at it a few times before she managed to hit the off button. She slowly opened her eyes to the same familiar ceiling she had slept under the night before. "Doesn't feel like much has changed." She said getting out of bed. It was her first day going to a highschool she recently transferred into. She took the first look in the mirror to gauge her appearance. "Ah! What did I step on last night, a land mine?!" he hair was disheveled and everywhere. Without thinking she jumped in the shower and winced when the un-warmed water made contact with her skin. After she finished she managed to get dressed and fixed her appearance. She smiled a little. "That's better." She went downstairs to grab her schoolbag. "Bye." She said to an empty house. There was no one else but her there. She was all alone. Walking alone on the path to school she saw several people wearing the same uniform as she did, but avoided eye contact. Gumi was always nervous around new people. None of her old friends were there so she kept her distance. She had a memory of when her old class learned she was leaving. Everyone's face was distraught. Shaking her head she returned to reality. After a long trek she made it. "Suimei academy, huh?" She took a deep breath and exhaled as she entered. The went to the class roster and saw her name posted in 2-F. As she made her way up there she noticed her tie was a bit loose so she went to the rest room to fix it. While there she took another look in the mirror. _Calm down Gumi. You'll get used to this place in no time flat_. She readied herself and entered the classroom. No one even so much as glanced at her. She quietly found a seat and sat down, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey." Another girl said next to her.

"Hmm?"

"You're new here aren't you?" The girls. Said. She has a teal-ish hair color similar to Gumi's green and wore her hair in twintails.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well nice to meet you, my name is Miku. Miku Hatsune."

"Gumi Megpoid."

"That's a strange name."

"Is not." Miku smiled and tapped her shoulder. Don't worry. You'll fit in JUST fine here!" She said giving a bigger smile. Gumi smiled back. And so her highschool life began anew, from page one.

One month had passed since Gumi had transferred, and the cold winds of early November were upon them. She finally knew a lot of people and had made many friends, but was still shy. She had always been that way.

"Gumi!" She hear a voice behind her. It was the student council president, Len Kagamine.

"Something wrong, senapi?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He handed her a rather large stack of papers. Only just large enough that she was able to grip it with her thumb and index finger. "I'm sorry but could yo drop those off at the faculty office after lunch today? I have a very important meeting that I have to get to so I can't."

"Um, yeah. Sure thing."

'Thanks! I owe you one!" he said picking up the pace on the way to school. Suddenly her phone rang. It was her stepbrother, Gumo.

"Hello?"

"Gumi, mom's upset again."

"Like I said before, I wanted to stay here, everyone one else went to Osaka."

"Yeah but saying stuff about 'my daughter?! Is she doing okay?!" and stuff. You need to call her more often, y'know."

"Sure thing, Gumiya."

"It's Gumo! G-U-M-O."

"Hahahaha. Right, well I'll see you later!"

"Later, sis." She hung up and remembered the stack of papers Len had trusted her with.

"Right, after lunch." Several hours had passed and lunch and began. Gumi sat on the rooftop with Rin and Miku.

"My brother handed you those right?" Rin asked her and she nodded. "I can take care of those for you."

"No, it's fine. Senpai would have a fit if I let you do it."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Len, has always been like that."

"How well do you know him, Miku?" Gumi asked, curious.

"I've known him since middle school. He's always been so serious and uptight about stuff. He hardly ever relaxes."

"Senpai, huh…" She though about that for a moment. He did seem awfully pressed for time now that she thought about it. "Oh crap!" Miku said nearly slapping herself. "Rin we have a make-up paper to write!"

"Oh my gosh! We forgot!"  
"Sorry, Gumi. We'll catch up later!" The both took off toward the library before lunch ended  
"…That was Olympic medal worthy." She said finishing her lunch. She reach for the stack of paper and flipped through a few of them. _I can't even READ this. That's not even a human language, is it? _Before she could continue the wind picked up and blew some of the papers across the roof. "Ha!" She grabbed two of them right out of the air but she missed the third one. She went after it but right before the grabbed it another hand snatched it. "I'm so sorry! Those are for the faculty office!"

"Oh, this? No issues. Here." The hand that retrieved the paper Handed it back to Gumi.

"Thank you." She looked up and saw a blue haired boy with a just as blue scarf about her age looking back. Their eyes locked. Both just stared at each other for a minute. Something was happening but neither knew what it was. Gumi slowly reach out her hand, her slender fingers barley brush the paper before she took it from his hand.

"You said these were for the faculty office, right?"

"O-Oh! Yeah!"

"Do you know where that is?" a boulder of surprise crushed her. After being there for over a month now she hadn't realized where it was.

"…No."

"You go down the stairs to the first floor and it should be the first door on your right at the east hallway."

"…Um."

"Follow me, I'll show you." He said smiling. She nodded and followed him. One their way there she kept thinking. _Who is this guy? And why do I feel so strange? Is this indigestion? No, think Gumi, think! There's just something about him… _"here we are."

"Eh?" She was so lost in though she barely realized they had made it. She look up and the sign about the door said it was the faculty office. "Oh, thank you." She said almost stammering.

"Alright, well. I'll see you around. Wait," He turned back to her "What's your name? I didn't catch it before."

"Gumi Megpoid."

"Kaito Shion. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gumi." He smiled warmly. She immediately blushed and looked down.

"Right, see ya!" she blurted out. She heard his footsteps as he walked off. "What was that all about…" She glanced around. "Right, these papers."

"Finally over." Gumi stretched after taking a hard math test. It had been a few weeks after she had met Kaito and they had become friends. "I need to grocery shopping. Bad." She muttered to herself remembering her fridge is full. She chuckled to herself remembering the other day when Kaito went with her, he would always go back to the ice cream section and just stare. The end of school bell rang. Gumi stretched as she got up and got read to head home. On the way out she heard some faint music coming from behind her. The followed it then recognized the tune. It was "Our God is an Awesome God" being played in an electric guitar. Along with that she heard a familiar male voice singing along with it. She slowly opened the door. "Kaito?" He stopped playing and looked at her.

"Oh, Hey Gumi. Did you hear any of that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh sheesh."

"You're Christian?"

"Yeah, it's true I am. I just wish people would stop treating me differently because of it." Gumi pulled part of her necklace out and smiled. The necklace hung with a silver cross on it. Kaito smiled and sat back down with his guitar and Gumi sat across from him.

"So why are you here?"

"I usually like to practice after school ends. I always finish my last class early so my teacher always let's me come here. It's the only unused music room in this building."

"So no clubs are using it, right?"

"None at all. So I can practice all I want… um… within reason."

"I'd like to hear you play."

"Really?"

"Yeah, pick a song. Any song."

"Alright. I'll give it a shot."

He strummed a few times before he started playing "Run With Wolves". He was fairly well versed with the guitar "every night otozureru itami o kishikishi kishimu beddo no ue de taete nani ga machigatteita no ka are mo kore mo koukai no nen ni kararemakuru." He played the whole song. And after he was finished he looked to see Gumi reaction. She was smiling. I know that song. Aren't they the same band that wrote ichiban no takaramono?"

"Yeah, they are!"

"I though I was the only one."

"Not any more!" he posed and they both laughed. Then a phone started beeping. Kaito reached inside his pocket. "Aw, great. I have a composition test tomorrow. I gotta study for it."

"You going?"

"Yeah I have to. I don't want to fail that class. But hey before we go…" He opened his phone. About thirty seconds later Gumi's beeped. She opened it. "One new contact!" She scrolled down until she saw his name and number on there. She quickly did the same for him. "There, awesome. See ya—WOAH!" He tripped walking out. He got back up and waved. Gumi waved back and sighed once he was out of earshot. "Kaito… Kaito Shion…" She said staring at her contact list. She caught herself smiling. Until tomorrow, then…"

The next day Gumi went down to the cafeteria to buy lunch. She was in such a hurry in the morning she forgot to grab hers. _I feel so lightheaded _She was using the wall almost as a support. Halfway down to the cafeteria. She ran into Kaito.

"Gumi."

"Oh hey."

"Are you… alright? Your face is red."

"Hmm?" He place a hand on her forehead while he check his own. The sudden gentle touch of his fingers almost made her jump. Kaito's eyes grew wide. _She's burning up! This is bad! _

"We should go see the nurse."

"You… sure..?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll help you." He grabbed her arm and placed is over his shoulder and helped her walk to the nurse's office. Her hand limply gripped his shoulder.

"Kaito, I…" she lost all support and her whole body went limp.

"Gumi? Gumi!" her vision went haywire, then she black out as the nurse came down to her.

"Mmmmmm…" Gumi slowly opened her eyes to a familiar ceiling. _My room? How did I? _

"So you're finally awake! You gave me quite a scare." Kaito said opening the door.

"How did I… get here?"

"Long story short I had to carry you on my back." He said smiling a bit. Her face heated up. "Right well you must be hungry, I'll go make something. Is soup good?" She nodded and Kaito went down stairs to the kitchen. Gumi pulled the covers up to her face. _He carried me… all the way from school to here?_ She kept running that scenario over and over in her head. _What's this feeling I'm getting? _A few minutes passed and he came back up. "This is still pretty hot, so I'll leave it here." He placed it by her bedside. "Right, well I should be going." _No, don't go! _She tried to strain out the words and her throat made a small squeak. He turned back and raised one blue eyebrow

"Hmm?"

"Stay here…" She managed to force out.

"You want me to?" she nodded. He sighed with a smile. "Alright then." He grabbed her chair from her desk and sat in it backwards, his hands lying on her bed. Gumi slowly reach on of her hand and loosely held on of his.

"Dummy…" the word fell from her mouth like an autumn leaf as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Kaito watched the sleeping girls face with the trace of a small smile on his face.

"Look who's calling who a dummy, dummy." He remembered the nurse had called doctor Kamui Gakupo said she was suffering from a cold as well as fatigue. She said a few days of bed rest and she should be back to normal. "Such a fragile person." He said. He slowly traced the tips of is fingers along her hair smoothing some of it off her forehead. He could still feel the grip of her other hand even while she was sleeping. He held it gently placing next to her side again. "Get all the rest you can, you deserve it." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. He turned back as he was leaving. "Sweet dreams." He said gently, he switched the light off and left.

After a few days Gumi was back to normal and attended school again. But something was strange. She seemed completely different ever since she came back. She was inside class 2-F cleaning up papers when she heard something. It was hard to tell what it was but it was outside the class room. When she heard it was Kaito's voice she gasped and planted her back against the wall, listening in.

"…I just don't know what to do." He said talking to someone else.

"Well what's been going on, really?"

" I don't know. But ever since she came back she's been avoiding me. And this started two weeks ago. She won't respond to any of my texts or calls. I don't know."

"We all know Gumi is a bit fragile."

"Yeah I know. But even in the hallway we'll meet by accident and she looks like she wants to say something but she always just apologizes and runs away."

"Did she do anything?"

"No, nothing… But I don't want this to keep going on. It makes me sad." Gumi's eyes widened. That was the last thing she wanted to do to him. _That's not what I want at all! Don't you get it Kaito? I'm sorry for falling in love with you! But no… there's no way he could… no way… _

"Listen, maybe she has her own problem but she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Schools almost over."

"Yeah, you going back to the roof?"

"Yeah, for some reason, I really love just standing out and watching the world go by."

"Alright later dude."

"See ya." _The roof. The roof. I have to clear this up. Even if he doesn't feel the same. This has to end. It just has to!_

After the school bell rang Gumi gathered up her things and slowly walked to the roof of the school. She slowly cracked the doo open and there he was. He had one hand clutched on the chain-link fenced that surrounded the ends of the building. She slowly made her way towards him. "Gumi…" he said noticing her. She stood facing him. She was ready to speak but when her green eyes met his piercing azure she stopped. She tried again but to no avail. She turned to walk away but Kaito grabbed her hand. "Gumi, you've been avoiding me for a while now. Did I do something to make you upset? If I did, let me apologize… please." Gumi's heart was exploding inside of her chest. She couldn't take it anymore she spun on her heel and pressed herself against him gripping his blazer and burring her face into his chest and began to cry.

"It's not that I hate you," she said through her tears "It isn't anything like that. The reason I apologize is because I… I… I love you, Kaito! There's no getting around it! And that's why I'm sorry! I am so sorry, Kaito!" He stood stiffly for a moment, then brought his arms around her and hugged her close.

"That's it? For a second there I though you were about to chew me up and spit me out."

"Kaito…"

"The same…"

"What?"

"I've felt the same way about you, since we first met. I was honestly afraid of you rejecting me."

"I would never!" Gumi half screamed clutching him tighter.

"Gumi..." She looked up at him. "I love you." Kaito dropped his head lower and kissed her. Gumi began to cry again, she couldn't help feeling like it was a dream, but it was a cold harsh reality that turned warm and accepting. She slid her hands from his chest to his back and help on tight. They both fell to their knees their lips still meeting one another. It seemed like an eternity before it ended. And they were breathing slow and easy firmly but gently holding each other.

"Where do we… go from here?" She asked, almost a whisper

"That's up to us… this is our story now, right?" Gumi swallowed her tear and smiled a smile of pure bliss.

"Right!"


End file.
